The Chronicles of Peace
by Rinne-Kami
Summary: Peace. A dream that became reality. And within this era of peace between the five Great Villages, new adventures rise. And families, displaced out of necessity come back together. This is a story about the family Uzumaki, family to the Nanadaime Hokage, and their fight to mend breaking bridges. Sequel/continuation of Don't Wake Me Up! Heads up: Very OC based.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo! So when I originally posted this chapter back whenever I did, the new generation was still basically a blank canvas, so as an authour I could run a little wild with it.

However, since the original chapter a lot of new information has been released, the Sarada Gaiden, the Boruto movie (for those, like me, who have realised that everywhere outside of Japan won't get a decent quality for a while (I forget when it gets released in USA (And I like in UK so it's USA release date doesn't really concern me)) and just read up on the plot, an Boruto's abilities and Mitsuki's parent(s) and blah blah blah blah blah.

This has caused me to re-evaluate this fic, because, despite the fact it's fanfiction AND quite OC oriented, I'd like to keep it as close to the original material as I possibly can. Therefore, I have decided to make some changes to the plot and general overall fanfiction.

CHANGE 1 (And perhaps the most important) - I have decided to omit Heiwamaru and Asahi from this fic (for those of you new to the fic, please see my other story 'Don't Wake Me Up' and my DeviantArt page also named Rinne-Kami for further details about their characters. Why have I removed them? Well, because, in my story, Sasuke trained Heiwamaru, and Asahi had the Byakugan, and recent developments (Boruto movie &amp; Special chapter released with it), confirms that Boruto has been trained by Sasuke and Himawari attains the Byakugan, Heiwamaru and Asahi characters have become a bit superfluous, and despite the fact this is an OC oriented story, I don't want to overload it with OC characters, especially characters whose characterizations can be fulfilled through genuine cononical characters, it would kind of be like writing Boruto as Heiwamaru and still have Boruto along with it. I like the name Heiwamaru, more than I like Hamura, however, for the sake of the fans of Don't Wake Me Up, I have kept Hamura's name as it is, so they amy have a sense of familiarity between the two stories.

CHANGE 2 - In relation to the above, Nokitai, my character who was to be Sasuke and Sakura's only son, has also been removed due to the fact Heiwamaru has been removed. Tied into this, if you have seen the character designs and bios on my deviant art account for Heiwamaru and Nokitai, their to be teammates have also been removed. I may rewrite some of them (Sararito, in particular, who you may have seen in the original chapter), as Hamura's age and friends instead, saves me creating new characters. (Asagiri will stay in the fic though)

Change 3 - In the original chapter, Naruto became Hokage before Boruto and Himawari were born. However, as the special chapter released with the Boruto movie shows Boruto and Hiamwari both being born (although I don't know how old) before Naruto became Hokage. I wanna say Boruto is 12-13 and Himawari is like 8-9

Aside from that, I hope you enjoy this re-worked Chapter 1, sorry to any Heiwamaru fans out there. Chapter 2 is on the way.

* * *

"Hahaha! Losers! As if you can catch me!" A boy ran down the busy streets of Konoha guffawing with laughter, behind him a crowd of angry adults followed, each of them with dyed hair of vibrant neon colours.

"Get back here brat!" The adults screamed with fury in unison, following him through every duck and turn he made.

The boy laughing passed a single man, with olive skin and brown hair tied back, a large scar going horizontally across the bridge of his nose. The man caught a glimpse of the blonde haired boy as he sped away, instantly an annoyed frown appeared on his face. "Naruto you idiot what have you done now!?" He screamed towards the small boy as he ran away.

The boy looked over his shoulder as he continued running, flashing the brown haired man a large, mischievous yet bashful grin plastered across his face, surrounded by two whisker markings on each cheek. "Can't talk right now, Iruka-sensei! See you in class!" He bellowed loudly and happily before sprinting off even quicker.

"Wait, that's not Naruto." Iruka responded quietly to himself, he could have sworn it was the boy himself, he looked upwards towards the Hokage stone faces, seeing he eyes of the Nanadaime staring out across the village. The spiky blonde hair, those blue eyes, the whisker marks and that boisterous voice and massive grin.

Wait, whisker marks? He looked at the face of the Nanadaime again. Three marks on each cheek, the blonde boy only had two. Iruka growled in annoyance, turning back to the direction the boy ran off too. "It's not Naruto… it's…"

**BORUTO!**

* * *

"Boruto… what are we going to do?" Iruka looked down with a furrowed brow at the boy sat on the bench, finally having caught up with him.

"Ah don't worry, Iruka-sensei. The dye will wash out." He answered back with a confident smile, instantly Iruka pictured another small blonde boy flashing him the same smile after he had pulled a prank.

"That's not the point Boruto, there's no need for these stupid pranks." Iruka sighed heavily, a new presence to his left gained his attention. "I guess I'll leave disciplining him to you."

Boruto's blue eyes moved over to the person Iruka was looking at, and upon seeing a teenager approaching then narrowed to an angry stare. The teenager's face maturing into a young adult's. Wearing a charcoal grey shirt, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest and matching pants, with a white apron tied around his waist and black Shinobi sandals. The Hyuuga robes usually had long loose sleeves to obscure the arms, however he had carelessly torn them off. Leaving his lean muscular full arms on display, revealing kanji tattoos on each of his shoulders, on his right shoulder was the kanji for fate, on his left was the kanji for guts. His red hair was long, framing his face, the back had been pulled into a tight ponytail, but the end of his hair was at the top of the knot instead of the bottom, making his red hair sprawl behind the back of his head almost like a plume or an open folding fan.

"Hamura. When did you get back?" Boruto asked the older boy, who stared back at him with an eyebrow raised, pupil-less white eyes, lightly tinted with a bright blue boring down onto him.

"About fifteen minutes ago. Saw a group of people running around with odd coloured hair. Instantly I thought 'Boruto's being a little punk again." Hamura answered his question quickly, staring down at the boy wearing the standard blue Shinobi pants of Konoha, with an orange hoodie that kept blue sleeves and shoulders.

"Your one to talk about odd hair colours, Hamura." Boruto responded sarcastically, giving the older teen a glare.

Hamura turned to the older brown haired man. "Don't worry, Iruka-sensei. I'll give my idiot brother a good scolding-tteboshou." He gave the make a reassuring smile, who nodded in response, smiling before taking his leave.

Hamura turned to the blonde haired, blue eyed boy, sighing heavily. "Why'd you do it?" He asked the boy sat on the bench, wearing a black tracksuit with red lining and red stripes along the bottom and sleeve cuffs which was worn opening, revealing a white v-neck shirt underneath and a bolt tied to a string round his neck and cuts off at the midriff.

"I was bored I guess." The blonde haired boy shrugged his shoulders. Truth be told nothing had possessed him to do it, there was literally just nothing to do with the day.

"Then why didn't you do something more productive, like train?" Hamura moved to sit down next to his little brother. "You're not setting a good example for Himawari."

"At least I _am_ setting an example for her." He responded harshly, emphasising one word in particular.

Hamura's eyes narrowed at the comment, staring back towards his little brother. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're the oldest, Hamura, you should be the one setting an example for her!" Boruto bit back angrily. "But you're never home! You're so fixated on not being like dad, you've become like dad! You never have time for anyone, you're always away, and always busy! Just like dad! And when you are home, the only thing you care about is training or trying to get away onto your next mission!" He crossed his arms and huffed, looking away from his older brother.

Hamura's eyes stayed wide as Boruto completed his pent up rant. "Boruto, I'm a Jonin, I have to take A-rank, and even S-Rank missions, missions that will keep me away from home for a long time…" He began quietly, still staring at his younger brother.

"Four." Boruto grunted back, looking upwards with a harsh glare.

"Four what?" Hamura answered back with a scowl of his own.

Boruto replied with a sarcastic snort of air. "You don't even know. Four is the number of Himawari's birthdays you've missed. That's more than what dad's missed since he became Hokage."

"Boruto, I-"

"Every single time. Himawari looks at mom and asks her when you're going to show up. The first time mom lied and said you were running late, Himawari refused to blow the candles on her cake for three hours waiting for you to show up. Now when she asks mom just says you're on a mission. And Himawari just looks down and blows her candles out." Boruto shouted at his older brother.

Hamura stared wide eyed towards his little blonde haired brother, before he could speak, Boruto continued. "When mom has to go away and Asagiri or Kariire babysits us, Himawari asks them stories about you, because your friends have seen you more than your little sister has! They know more about you more than Himawari does-ttebasa!"

Boruto hopped off the bench he had been parked on, shoved his hands in his pockets before stomping away.

He stopped, but didn't look back at his older brother. "Your dream is to become a Hokage, right? Just like dad?"

"…"

"Anyone who doesn't have time for their family should never become Hokage." Boruto uttered out before walking off again.

"Shitty older brother."

* * *

Hamura entered his home quietly, sliding off his shoes and dropping his bag by the door. He had only been gone for the past two months, on a SSS-rank mission that should have took longer than what it actually did, he wasn't expected back for at least another 2 weeks, yet still it felt quite good to be home.

He silently walked through the house, spotting his mother in the kitchen, half way through cooking a large dinner to feed all of them, probably having already toiled through half the day preparing it. "What are we having?"

She whipped around with a startle, eyes surprised to see the red haired young adult leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. She smiled softly towards him, causing him to grin back. "Welcome back, Hamura-kun, we were not expecting you back so early. I am sorry, I have not prepared enough for you as well."

He chuckled quietly to himself. "Don't worry about it, mom. I'll get takeout or something." He grinned once again, causing his blue haired mother to smile happily once again.

He quickly moved towards her, surprising her again by wrapping his arms around her waist, already being a good head taller than her, it took a bit of crouching to softly bury his head into her shoulder. "It's good to see you, mom."

Although startled at first, she quickly wrapped her own arms around his body, sighing almost happily to herself. "It has been a long time since you hugged me like this, Hamura-kun. Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry…" Hinata heard her eldest son mumble into her shoulder. "Things must have been difficult for you, Dad isn't around as much as he would like to be, and I… I've been so concentrated on trying to prove that I am my own person I've left you to look after Boruto and Himawari by yourself."

"You have done what you thought was right, for that I am very proud. Do not worry about me, they are not something I cannot handle." She pulled away slightly, smiling sweetly towards him. "What has brought this on?"

"I got chewed out by Boruto, he called me a shitty older brother." He grinned sheepishly, with a blush on his face. "He made me realise that I haven't been around enough, especially for Himawari. But that's gonna change-tteboshou. I'll get dad to give me some time off the mission register, and I'll help look after them."

Hinata smiled back happily, before her mind clicked. "Wait, you saw Boruto-kun? Was he not at the academy?"

"He was pulling some prank when I got back, Iruka-sensei had caught him when I turned back." Hamura replied honestly. "He stormed off, so I guess he either went there or has gone off own his own."

"Oh…" His mother could only utter out. "I shall speak to Iruka-sensei when I go to pick Boruto-kun and Himawari-chan later today."

Hamura nodded, before beginning to walk away. He stopped suddenly, before he turned back to his mother. "How about I go pick them up, mom? It looks like you've got a lot on your plate here-tteboshou."

"That would be very helpful, Hamura-kun." His mother smiled back towards him.

"Right, I'm gonna drop my mission report off to dad. Then I guess I've got some hours to kill before the academy finishes." He grinned before leaving the kitchen.

He climbed the stairs to his house and moved to his room. It was pristine, clean, nearly everything was shimmering with how clean everything was. Definitely not how he left it two months ago,

He threw himself down onto his bed, the fabrics smelt fresh, and like lavender. It was soothing.

"_At least I am setting an example for her."_

"_Four is the number of Himawari's birthdays you've missed."_

"_Anyone who doesn't have time for their family should never become Hokage."_

"_Shitty older brother."_

'_I guess Boruto is right.' _He turned onto his side. Had he really missed four of his little sister's birthdays? Did he know if Boruto and Himawari were doing well with their studies at the academy? No. Did he know how advanced Himawari was with the Gentle Fist? No. Did he know the names of either of their friends? No, if he didn't count Sarada because he had known her and her older sister since they were born. _'I am a shitty older brother.'_

* * *

Boruto sat alone on a rooftop close to the academy, watching the other student's coming out for lunch. From his perch, he saw the glasses wearing Sarada appear through the doors. A bento in her hands. He smiled softly. He often made a bet with himself, had Sarada's lunch been prepared by her mother on that day, or by her older sister Asagiri.

Asagiri was nice… really nice. He was almost surprised by how different two siblings could be. Sarada was calculating, and always looked like she was planning something or wanted to insult him. But Asagiri was always smiling, she would help Sarada out with techniques at the academy, help her with her homework. She may not have a father, but at least she had her older sibling.

His smile turned to a frown at the thought of older siblings. Hamura, that guy believing himself to be some big shot never was there for them, and he thinks he has the ability to scold him. He was never there for them, he missed birthdays, he missed holidays, and he even missed their dad's inauguration.

At least Sarada had Asagiri. That was all he thought when he saw them together.

"You look like you deeply contemplating something… or you're just constipated." He turned his head, seeing a pale skinned blue haired boy with golden eyes smiling at him.

"Gomu-boy, what do you want?" Boruto asked the boy standing behind him.

"I noticed you sat up here by yourself, you also weren't in class today, Shino-sensei was angry at that fact, or at least, I think he was angry, you can never tell." The boy laughed at his own little joke regarding their rather defensive and no nonsense sensei.

'_He noticed me? No one ever realises that I'm up here?_' He stared at the blue haired boy, still a mystery to their class. "Hey Mitsuki, you immigrated to Konoha from… somewhere, right?"

"Yeah. Would you like to know where from?" Mitsuki asked with a smile.

"Do you… not miss your parents?" Bolt asked curiously, locking his blue eyes with the boy's golden ones. "Do you not wish they were around for you?"

The blue haired boy paused for a moment, before moving to lean on the railing next to Boruto. "Well, my parents can't really come to Konoha. As for missing them? Not really, I wasn't particularly close to my parents. But I suppose my parents are around for me should I need them. I can get stronger on my own, I can become a great shinobi of Konoha without my parents."

Boruto tutted, before looking back over the children playing in the academy grounds. "That didn't answer my question…"

"Your questions weren't specific enough." Mitsuki laughed, before hopping onto the railing, balancing himself perfectly. "Come on, Boruto, let's go for lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yo! If there's any returning readers who have just pressed the button to go straight to the new chapter, I'd recommend going back to Chapter 1 and re reading it, as It has been reworked with some new, big changes to the overall plotline.

* * *

"There's the report, pops." Hamura mumbled out, handing the Nanadaime Hokage, his father the currently enveloped mission report.

"Thanks, Hamura!" Naruto beamed from behind his desk, moving three empty instant ramen cups to place the report on his extremely messy desk. "I take it the mission went well, you're back earlier than what was anticipated-ttebayo."

"You're underestimating my eyes, pops. Uncle Sasuke's not that hard to find-tteboshou." Hamura huffed, shifting his weight to his hip and stared out the window.

"And what did Sasuke say?" Naruto grumbled back out in return, his eldest son clearly now in a strop now that his abilities were in question.

"Nothing much, whatever he's trying to find he's no way near close to it. I stuck around for a bit to see if I can pick up any clues for Uncle Sasuke. I wasted a lot of chakra doing a two hundred and fifty kilometre radius search for anything about this secret, super threatening army of his. But there's nothing out there, he's not going to find them unless they show up in front of his face." Hamura spoke again, continuing to stare out into the village.

"Now who's underestimating people's abilities?" Naruto laughed quietly to himself. "Sasuke will find some good leads, he's already found a few already… Anyways, I'll get the SSS-Rank pay into your bank account-ttebayo. And you came back at the right time, I've got this super-cool mission that's just been received with the latest batch-"

"Don't want it."

"Huh?" Naruto gave a puzzled look to his son, whose blue tinted white eyes darted back to him. "Why? You don't even know what it is yet?"

He watched Hamura's face harden, his fist tighten at his side. "Dad… I've missed four of Himawari's birthdays because I was on missions…"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "I see… Well the missions that you go on are important to the village, Hamura. If Himawari wants to become a ninja, I'm sure she'll learn to understand that the people you want to be around for special events might not be able to be there."

"Am I… Am I a good older brother?" Hamura asked his father sullenly. "Am I a good older brother to Boruto and Himawari? I've always put my training, my missions, the safety of the village first. So I could be strong enough to protect them, so I could make sure that the home they live in will be safe."

"You're a great older brother, Hamura." Naruto smiled proudly. "You set a great example for them. You're strong, and you love the village. They can look up to you, chase after your back, follow in those footsteps you're setting out for them."

"Boruto doesn't seem to think so." The red haired teenager's eyes darted away from his father. "He thinks I'm a shitty older brother because I'm not around for them-tteboshou. He doesn't see me getting stronger and protecting this village as a sign of me caring for them. All he sees is me not being there for them, all he sees is me being distant from them… And he's right… In my attempts to get stronger, I've ignored them, I've ignored my friends…"

Naruto remained silent for a few moments allowing Hamura to sigh heavily. "I need a holiday dad. Can you take me off the mission roster for a couple of weeks or something, so I can spend some time with Himawari and Boruto, so I can see my friends?"

"Sure." Naruto spoke back quickly, surprising the red haired teenager. "What? I'm the Hokage remember? And besides, you're due a lot of time off." Naruto grinned widely. "I can give you three weeks now. You should see Asagiri-chan while you're off duty. She's always asking after you, asking when you'll be back. You should try answering your phone once in a while-ttebayo!"

"I don't take my phone on missions-tteboshou! Doing so is a stupid and unnecessary way to leak information, stupid old man!" Hamura yelled back at his father.

"What was that!?" Naruto growled back. "You wanna fight, you idiot son of mine!? You're a hundred years too young to be challenging me-ttebayo!"

"And you're two hundred years too old to be challenging me!" Hamura barked back, moving to slam his hands on his father's desk, leaning across it to glare at Naruto, his Byakugan eyes flaring.

They continued to face off, until Naruto snorted under his breath, a snort that was followed by one of Hamura's own, until eventually the two of them were laughed loudly like maniacs.

The two of them seemed to always be fighting, most likely because of the similar personalities. It usually only took a comment taken the wrong way to spark one of their arguments. Although, there was no malice between them, instead almost like a rivalry between them.

Naruto continued laughing for a moment, before it toned down in haughty intakes of breath. "Seriously though, get the hell out of my office."

"It'll be my office soon, pops." Hamura laughed, casually waving a hand over his shoulder for a goodbye. "I've already got redecoration plans thought up-tteboshou!"

Hamura walked towards the door, as he grasped the door handle, he stopped for a moment. "Say dad. Are you gonna be home for dinner on time tonight?"

"I'm not sure, this work keeps piling up and up. Why?" Naruto asked, already typing away on the laptop in front of him.

"I guess… It looks like mom's really gone above and beyond for dinner tonight. Maybe you should leave a clone here and come home for dinner." Hamura spoke, looking behind him one last time. "I mean, can you even remember the last time we were all together for a family dinner?"

With that he left his father's office, closing the door behind him. He leaned back against the door and sighed heavily, taking his phone on of his pocket. "It's only 13:30? Boruto and Himawari won't finish at the academy until four."

He finally opened his messages, seeing the pile of unread messages from his friends. "Maybe I should call one of them?"

"I didn't take you for the type to never take his eyes of his phone." His head turned to the location of the soft, yet almost bored sounding feminine voice. A girl his own age walking casually towards him, her face peering into a book in her hand. He straight silver grey hair was cut to just above shoulder length in almost a bowl cut fashion. Her large black eyes were focused on the book, and her mouth, adorned with a faint lipstick was pursed into a small pout, accenting her cheekbones and the beauty mark on her right cheek as she did so. She was dressed in a tight purple jumpsuit, with a currently thick collar from the mask that was adjoined to it currently being rolled down. She had a Tanto strapped to her left shoulder and a diamond shape cut out at the centre of her chest, exposing a rather sizeable cleavage. Just underneath her large chest was a tight, thick girdle like belt, the Konoha symbol emblazoned on the front, this lead to a brown fabric tied around her and held in place, covering the top of her lower body. She wore black boots that went up to her knees, with heels that clicked with every step she took.

"Mind you, with those eyes of yours, you don't really need to look up, do you Hamura." She finally looked up from her book. Her mouth relaxed to form a soft, sweet smile.

"What are you talking about, Kariire? I was looking through all these messages, and there's not a single one from you. I'm hurt-tteboshou." He replied sarcastically, but with a grin of his own plastered on his face.

"It's good to see you, Hamura." Kariire smiled again. Placing her book in her ninja pouch on the back of her belt. "The others keep trying to plan a little get together, but you're always on missions. I told them to wait to you get back from this one and I got back from Kumo."

"Visiting your mom?" Hamura asked as she grew closer and closer.

"Yeah, I was just about to tell Hokage-sama that I was back."

"_**I know your back, Kariire-chan! I can hear you! Now can you both clear off from the front door!? You're really distracting me-ttebayo!"**_

They both turned to listen to Naruto's shouting voice. Before turning back to each other with a giggle. "I've got some time to kill before I go pick up my younger siblings. Do you want to go do something, Kariire?"

"That's an awful way to ask a girl out on a date, Hamura." She spoke as they began walking away together.

"I wasn't asking you out on a date?" He looked to her with a confused expression.

She pouted back towards him. "That hurts, Hamura-kun. Wouldn't you like to go on a date with me?"

"If I asked you, you'd say no."

"But how do you know? You've never asked me before?"

"Because I know you'd say no-tteboshou!"

"But how do you know if you've never asked?"

"Ugh fine! Kariire, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"No."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT THEN IF YOU WERE JUST GONNA SAY NO-TTEBOSHOU!?" Hamura screamed loudly as they left the Hokage's tower.

The girl beside him giggled to herself. "Come on, Hamura. We'll go get some food, then I suppose I'll take you shopping for clothes. You kind of look like a bum in that outfit."

"It's not that bad!" He defended his fashion sense, until he looked down at his attire, the rips from the shoulders where he had torn off the sleeves had grown progressively larger, no beginning to tear down the side of the shirt as well, and new rips were beginning to form around the ends of his shirt and pants. And his sandals were that ruined and worn it didn't even look like her had a sole to walk on anymore. "… I suppose your right…."

The silver haired girl laughed to herself again. "You know, if you're willing to pay for the food. I'm willing to allow you to consider this kind of like a date."

"…Shut up, Kariire."

* * *

Boruto gritted his teeth as he rolled along the floor, his cheeks dirtied by the dust of the ground erupting upwards as he landed.

"Is this all you can do, Boruto?" His opponent smirked at him confidently, pushing her red glasses back upwards. She dropped back into a fighting stance, having both fists up ready to guard. "I'll show you a new Taijutsu move Asagiri-onee-san showed me the other day."

His teeth clenched even harder as he glared angrily at Sarada, he stood back up to his feet. She would flaunt it in front of him, taunt him with it. The fact that her older sibling paid attention to her.

"Shut up, Sarada-ttebasa!" He charged at her again, jumping just before reaching her to use his weight and gravity to increase the effectiveness of his punch.

She blocked it again with both arms, twisting him in the air before deliver a kick to his abdomen, knocking him back into the ground.

He landed on his head this time, and with the wind knocked out of him, he felt the pain more clearly than usual.

But why? He never had this much trouble with Sarada in the past during the academy spars. She was better at guarding and countering than she was before he had to admit. Her usual fighting style, her fighting stance exuded not a preparation to guard or block, but to hit first, hit fast, and hit hard.

'_What has Asagiri been teaching her?_' He wonder as he stumbled back to his feet. He glared angrily at her, wiping the dirt from his face with his sleeve. Even when Asagiri did teach Sarada new moves, he was quick to adapt, he worked his way around her new techniques and found his way to beat her more often than not. _'But why? Why isn't anything working today!?'_

"Stop." He heard Shino-sensei call out. "Why have I stopped the spar? It's because Sarada is clearly the victor. Boruto, your mind was not on this fight today. Did you want to lose this spar?"

"Tch, I'm never in the mood to lose." He grumbled out back to his sensei.

"I'm am inclined to say otherwise. Why you ask? It's because you were trying to rush this fight, you were displaying more anger than usual, those traits inevitably lead to one's downfall, that rule is absolute. Now please vacate the field. Inojin, Mitsuki, you two shall spar next."

Boruto grumbled again, dusting himself off before leaving the field to stand with the group of academy students who had completed their spars for the day.

Sarada seemed to make it a priority to stand next to him. She pushed her glasses back up and smirked confidently at him. "Don't feel bad Boruto because sensei called the match before you got to see the move Asagiri-onee-san showed me."

"Shut it, Sarada." He grunted back, his eyes watching Inojin and Mitsuki fighting head to head.

"Don't be sad you lost, Boruto. Really there was no other real outcome. You're annoying little tricks would eventually lose their worth and you know it." She smirked even more confidently.

"I said shut it-ttebasa."

"Ah good fight Sarada!" Sarada friend, Chōchō appeared next to her, she had already sparred with Shikadai before them. The yellow eyed girl smirked in a belittling fashion to the blonde haired boy. "What happened to you, Boruto? Usually you're more of a challenge for my girl, Sarada."

He chose to bite his tongue and ignore it, instead focusing on Inojin dodging almost all of Mitsuki's attacks. Inojin was no way a slacker in Taijutsu, but Mitsuki just seemed to be able to bend every attack towards Inojin.

"Say, Boruto. When's your tall, mysterious, cool, strong, handsome older brother coming back?" Chōchō asked quizzing, with almost a hint of teasing involved. "Seriously, Hamura-sama is just leagues above you, Boruto."

He glared at the dark skinned girl harshly, making her jump back a bit, before he simply walked away from the pair of them, standing off on his own.

He glanced back at them once, the pairing of them talking to one another. His eyes focused on Sarada. _'It's because Sarada has Asagiri to teach her new moves outside of class, as well as her mom. Dad's never around, and mom's focuses on developing Himawari's Byakugan. If someone helped me… I could be miles above everyone in this class…'_

* * *

"I feel weird in these new clothes, Kariire." Hamura admitted honestly as he sat across from her in a small restaurant. Gone were his tattered clothes, now having been replaced by a skintight, blue, high-collared shirt. A large belt is tied like an obi-sash around his waist, similar to the one his former teammate Kariire wore and had the Konoha symbol printed on the front. His old pants had been replace by baggy brown Hakama, complete with the deep, large pleats.

"Trust me, they look better. More respectable for the son of the Yondaime and Nanadaime than those ruined, crusty things you used to wear." Kariire spoke from behind her book, flicking a page in it carelessly. "Now if only I could talk you into a haircut."

"Don't even think about it, my grandfather would flip his lid if I got a haircut-tteboshou. He barely likes the fact I keep it tied back." Hamura grumbled, before biting into a piece of Tonkatsu. "And what about you? Aren't the dreads you're wearing a bit too revealing for the daughter of the Rokudaime?" He asked the girl with him, his former teammate, Hatake Kariire, daughter of Hatake Kakashi and a Kumo Kunoichi named Samui. He hadn't really met her mom that many times, and to be honest he was never quite sure how a relationship between her parents was ever formed, if it ever really did. The Rokudaime never married.

"I'm a Kunoichi. Sometimes this revealing attire can be a benefit on missions." She replied lazily, her eyes still on her book even as she picked off pieces of her own food. "So, you are paying for the food right?"

"Yes, I'm paying for the food." He sighed back, leaning his face into his hand.

"Good." She looked up from her book, flashing him a small, soft smile. "Now as I mentioned before, the others are trying to have a little get together. From what I heard Asagiri is up for it, Sararito, Nokoribi and Torachi have been trying to get the old group together for a while. I've said I'll go, all we need is Mr. Unavailable."

"Well I've got three weeks without missions, so Mr. Unavailable is officially available-tteboshou." He grinned back in response.

"Don't say that too loud, Hamura. Some girls may misinterpret that sentence." Kariire chuckled back, tucking a stray lock of her silver grey hair back out of her face.

They both sat in a relative silence for a minute, Hamura looked down towards his food. "Kariire, you know when you babysit Himawari and Boruto?" He asked slowly, the girl looked back up from her book. "Do you tell them stories about me?"

"Yeah."

"What do you tell them?" He asked further.

The girl shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Whatever Boruto has asked to know. Stories about our academy days, Genin days, missions we took together… Our Chuunin exam. How strong you were then compared to how strong you are now. What you were like as a teammate. Just stuff really. Don't worry, I talk about you in glowing terms and avoid all of your many, obvious flaws."

"Wait Boruto asks all this stuff?" Hamura looked at her in confusion.

She looked back up from her book once more, a faint frown on her face, like she was calculating something in her mind. "Yes, Boruto asks all this stuff? Why'd you ask if I tell them stories about you?"

The red haired boy looked away from her, down towards his food again. "He told me Himawari asks you and Asagiri about me…"

"Oh… well she does…" Kariire responded, her frown disappearing as she focused on her book again. "But not nearly as much as Boruto does… That kid brother of yours, he's always so excited to hear stories about you… he practically worships the ground you walk on."

Hamura looked down sadly once again. "It didn't seem like that today." He mumbled out in a whisper, but he knew Kariire would have heard it even if he had mimed it.

What Boruto had said today… Everything he had mentioned to him was in relation to Himawari's sake. He had twisted tiny fragments to sound as if it was only Himawari suffering from his absence. He had avoided his own feelings of disregard and abandonment when he chewed his older brother's head off earlier.

He looked up at the time on the clock on the wall. "Sorry, Kariire, I've got to go pick up Boruto and Himawari from the academy. We'll talk later about the little get together with Team Six later." He threw some money down on the table to pay for both their meals before leaving towards the exit of the establishment.

"Just call me later or something." He heard his former teammate call after him. He exited the restaurant and headed towards the academy, throwing his hands into the pockets of his new pants.

* * *

He waited patiently for the children to come running out of the academy. Leaning against the large tree to shade himself from the sun. His arms crossed over his chest, for the moment his eyes focused on the wooden swing connected to his tree.

He remembered when his parents used to drop him off and pick him up from the academy. His father told him how, when he was his age, he would sit on this swing and watch the children come out of the academy and be greeted by their parents. His father had told him that was when he felt at his loneliest… That was when he felt the most jealousy, and how he had wished he had a family of his own to greet him at the end of his day at the academy.

How many times had Boruto or Himawari sat there, filled with the same loneliness recently, without a father or an older brother to greet them at the end of their day.

"Hamura?" His head snapped up, seeing a pick haired woman approaching him with a kind smile. "I didn't even recognise you for a moment, it's been a long time since I've seen you!"

"Hey Aunt Sakura." He responded with a small smile of his own, standing up from his leaning position to speak to the woman properly.

She stopped just in front of him, her head leaned backwards to look at his face, as he already stood a good head taller than her. A small pout formed on her mature face. "You really need to stop growing Hamura. Soon your father will be having to look up when he speaks to you as well." She sighed heavily. "I remember when you and Asagiri were as tall as my knee. You two were so cute, chasing each other round the park, insisting that you take baths together when you had to stop over at our house, the way you two cuddled up into each other when you were asleep…" She sighed blissfully, remembering all the adorable times the two now near adult children had together.

"I've never been so glad that nobody is around…" The red haired teenager grumbled out in embarrassment, his cheeks tinging a faint pink.

"You've got some new clothes as well. Those old ones were looking a bit scruffy… kind of like…."

"A bum?" Hamura finished for the older woman, who looked at him in a mild, yet agreeing surprise. "Not the first time I've heard that today-tteboshou…"

"So… How was your last mission, Hamura? You're back earlier than what was expected." The pink haired woman quickly tried to change the subject.

"It was good, Aunt Sakura. Easy almost." He answered simply.

"Good, good…" Sakura answered with a smile, before her smile faded. "…And… How was he?"

"He was the same really." The red haired teenager responded as honestly as he could, considering the man in question never acted any different all the times he had seen him. If he had found the pink haired woman's husband sobbing profusely, _then_ he would assume something was gravely wrong. "I gave him your letter. And he said to tell you his phone's dead, that's why he's had to send hawks."

"That guy… Has he never heard of a charger?" It was Sakura's turn to grumble out, "It's strange to see you here today Hamura, usually I get a couple of minutes of gossiping with Hinata at this time."

"I told mom I would pick up Boruto and Himawari from the academy today, she looked kinda busy." The red haired boy responded before the loud academy bell rang and the academy children came scampering out. Sakura instantly caught sight of Sarada, who came running over.

"Mama! I beat Boruto in a spar today!" The small glasses wearing girl came over saying happily and full of pride, she caught sight of the red haired boy stood with her mother and quietened down a bit.

"Really? Well you can tell me all about your day on the walk home." Sakura smiled down towards her younger daughter, before she smiled at Hamura again. "It was good to see you, Hamura."

"Yeah, same to you Aunt Sakura." He waved the woman goodbye, turning back to face the academy doors as the woman and her daughter walked away.

"Is that the one Asagiri-onee-san is in l-" Sarada began to speak when they were not that far away from the red head.

"You should really stop round for dinner one night, Hamura!" Sakura turned to say to the teenager, laughing loudly, like she was embarrassed of something. "I'm sure Asagiri would love to have a catch up with you!"

He laughed back quietly, not sure why he was doing so as he waved goodbye to them again. He focused on the door again, flocks of children and their parents disappeared, leaving only a few remaining parents and children.

Finally he saw Boruto and the blue haired Himawari appear through the doors together. They looked around the yard as if searching for blue hair to match Himawari's.

Himawari's bright blue eyes caught sight of him first, and when he acknowledge it with a small wave and smile. Her face erupted into a gleeful smile. Excitedly, she tugged on Boruto's arm and pointed in his direction, before she came charging towards him with pace.

"Hamura-onii-san!" She screamed with joy as she jumped into his chest, wrapping her small arms around his torso.

"Yo, Himawari. Did you have a good day at the academy?" He asked with a smile towards his only sister, who nodded back happily.

"What are you doing here?" The blond haired boy ask as he strolled over with a grumpy expression.

"Told mom I would come pick you two up today." The red haired teenager responded with a small smirk.

"Tch, I don't need anyone to come pick me up-ttebasa." Boruto huffed, before he began to walk away from the pair of them.

Hamura watched is younger brother go further and further, before a devious idea popped into his mind. He looked down to his sister with a smile. "Say, Himawari, how about we go get some ice cream?"

Sure enough, Boruto stopped in his tracks, and Hamura could have sworn he saw a shiver of interest twinge through his body.

"Yay! Ice cream!" She beamed happily once more. "Can we go see Uncle Neji as well please, Hamura-onii-san? I never get to see Uncle Neji with you."

"Sure. We'll go pick up some Sunflowers as well for him." Hamura grinned, as he hoisted up the small girl onto his shoulders and began to walk away. "Just promise not to tell mom about the ice cream, okay?"

Himawari laughed happily as she was carried off on her eldest brothers shoulders, laughing so happily in fact she did not even realised they had passed by her other brother.

Hamura did however, and he turned back to the blond haired boy who was still frozen in his spot. "What's the matter with you, Boruto? I thought you didn't need anyone to pick you up? What are you waiting around for-tteboshou?"

"I don't." The boy bit back quietly, not in his usual loud flare. Clearly, he was contemplating missing out on some ice cream.

"Well if you don't want anyone to come pick you up, then you certainly won't want anyone buying you some ice cream…" Hamura grinned deviously, seeing his little brother's eyes widen with a sort of dread. He turned and began to walk away with Himawari on his shoulders, however his senses still focused on his brother behind him.

His brother remained quiet for a few moments, but he heard his teeth clench, his fists tighten at his side, and in a whisper under his breath, he heard his younger brother speak.

"I want some ice cream."

* * *

"_I like your new clothes, Hamura! You don't look as much as a bum as you did before!"_

"_WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEPING SAYING THAT-TTEBOSHOU!?"_

"There was nothing wrong with my old clothes…" The red haired grumbled under his breath, remember the words Yamanaka Ino said when he entered he flower shop for the sunflowers for Uncle Neji's grave.

The three of them, after Boruto had decided to join them had visited Uncle Neji's grave together. They said their prayers for him and Himawari spoke happily to the grave about her day at the academy.

Afterwards, Hamura came through with his promise, exiting a small store and approaching Boruto and Himawari waiting on a bench across the street from it. "I know it's not ice cream, but I figured we could share this." He held up an orange iced lolly, three sticks were joined together. He broke one off and passed it to Himawari before snapping the other one off and passing it to Boruto.

He knelt down on the ground in front of them, watching them enjoy the iced lollies. "Himawari, do you know why I'm not around a lot?"

The small girl nodded, smiling happily. "It's because you take very important missions, Hamura-onii-san. I have heard many villagers say your one of the best ninja in the village, so I know you would take important missions."

"Yeah. And because of that I've missed things. Birthdays, Christmases, other important holidays…" He spoke again, and from the periphery of his vision he saw Boruto look away from them, focusing on the ground below his feet where he sat. "I want to be strong, Himawari. So I can protect this village, so I can protect you and Boruto. Because of these missions I may be away from the village… I may be away from you."

He spoke to Himawari, but he knew his words were getting to Boruto as well. "But you just have to remember that if you need me, your big brother will come running. I will always be there for you."

"But… if you're away from the village, how will you know if we need you?" Boruto answered for his sister, looking back towards his older brother from the corner of his eye.

Hamura smiled softly again, looking from his brother to his sister, who stared at him, her eyes asking the same question that Boruto had. "I'll know…" He responded, giving Himawari a small playful poke on the chest, just over where her heart is. "I'll feel it right there…"

* * *

**A/N**: Yo! Me again, well after about nine months or so I have finally updated this story, sorry for the long wait, this fic is important to me, but after Don't wake Me Up I needed some time off, then I started a new story that got relatively popular (review wise) and got compelled to update that more frequently. But I'm gonna try to update this more frequently as well, depending on the response from reviews.

I won't talk about what I want out of this story yet until I'm a bit further in, at this moment it's still introducing characters, readers from Don't Wake Me Up will recognise Hamura and Asagiri, but for new readers to this fic alone it's gonna take some reintroduction for those characters.

The whole skit involving Hamura's fashion sense and change of clothing was in honour of Musubi Kazesaru, a reviewer of Don't Wake Me Up who pointed out that Hamura's design (as seen on my deviantart account) kind of makes him look like a bum, i thought it was funny because it's true.

Hatake Kariire - This is going to be Hamura and Asagiri's third teammate from their Genin days. Yes she is Kakashi and Samui's daughter, and a may or may not go into some detail about how she came around, I just thought they'd make a good pairing.

Three other OCs were named as friends of Hamura, their full names are Shimura Sararito (Yes from the same clan as Danzo and I''m still deciding whether or not to have a direct family relationship Grandfather/Grandson), Inuzuka Torachi and Tokuda Nokoribi. That's it for OCs for this fic, well at least Main character/supporting character wise. I'll still throw in some OC villains to come. I'll do Bios for all of them (Hamura and Asagiri included) probably in an AN when they all debut. I'm working on Character designs for them at the moment.

In regards to the Boruto movie. I thought Kurenai's daughter was going to be Boruto's genin team sensei for the longest of times. I mean, I get the sybolic reason why Konohamaru is Boruto's sensei. But why show her daughter in Chapter 700 then never use her character?

Anyways, that's about it.

Until next time


End file.
